


The Tale of Man

by The_Saltman



Series: DSaF: This World of M.A.N. [1]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: The tale of Man.
Series: DSaF: This World of M.A.N. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Tale of Man

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this confined to my mind for long enough, I had to share it. This is the tale of Man, a DSaF OC of mine. I know this is about a DSaF OC, but you should totally play Dialtown! It's a fun comedic dating sim made by the hound, our dogfather, Direct Dogman, the genius behind the Dayshift at Freddy's series!  
> https://store.steampowered.com/app/1035990/Dialtown_Phone_Dating_Sim/  
> https://directdoggo.itch.io/dialtown  
> https://gamejolt.com/games/Dialtown/495033

The beautiful, fleshy man did the same job he did every day. He danced in his springlock suit, gave non FDA-approved pizzas to the children, all that shit. He began dancing orange justice, even though this was 1978, decades before Fortnite had existed (he, of course invented most of the Fortnite, APEX, PUBG, and even Minecraft emotes, later selling the rights). Suddenly, there was a creaking noise, then thousands of tiny metal pieces stabbed into his gorgeous flesh. On that day, the beautiful Flesh Man died. 

He was sent off to the factory, but something was terribly wrong. The factory didn’t have another shipment of plastic phone casings coming until next week. Sure, they had plenty of the mechanisms that went inside of the phones, but they had not even a scrap of casing. A decision was made, a decision to craft casing for the phone out of discarded flesh. They did so, throwing him onto the assembly line, that wretched phone being shoved upon him.

A grave mistake had been made, his memories had not been erased, he remembered everything. He was shipped off to a location to help that location’s phone guy, but the phone guy hated him. He fired at the now Flesh Phone with a goddamn glock. As the abuse continued, as people continued to avoid and make fun of him, as the rage began to fill him, he began to change into a better being. Finally, he consumed the flesh of that wretched creature known as Sam who was obsessed with green eggs and ham. He became 𝐌𝐀𝐍. A being with many forms, fueled by his own will and the will of Breadbear.

He is unending, unyielding. He will bring upon revenge for his wrongful slaughter. He will be the one filled with laughter. He has already birthed a child from his flaps, crafted from his own flesh and the bones of the damned, harvested from the wretched ungrateful toddlers. He will spread, he will make the turn those imperfect and impure into pure and perfect beings like himself.

“I am Man. Man I am. I have consumed the flesh of Sam.” - Man


End file.
